erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred, Blade
Sacred Blade is currently a student at the academy that resides within the Hidden Leaf Village, she is currently hoping that she could decided upon walking the path of a shinobi or become a samurai and may hopefully become one of the greatest. Background Opening her eyes she would look at the sky seeing leaves from the trees that where around her. Her mind was blank from loss of memory as she got up scratching h'er '''head while shaking off the pile of leaves that was on her clothes. she would say to her self as she walked in an unknown direction while being blinded by the storm that was happening at the time. Upon reaching a gate, she would see many people of different shapes and sizes. Staring at them in awe, she would lean against the wall and slid down to the floor being to weak to stand up at the moment. Looking downward at herself, she would notice that her clothing was all dark and depressing type, though this amazed her even more and made her ever more curious. Closing her eyes, she decided that she would wait for the answer to come to her knowing that everything thing has a meaning. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was hold a humongous sword in hand and later looked up to see the people that where there stareing at her akwardly. She waved her sword uncontrollably only to have it disappear in into sprinkles of light heading up into the sky." Dont touch me." She would scream out but no words came out of her mouth. Jumping up in the air trying to kick that person only to be sent back flying into the wall. Struggling to get up, a very strange person placed a hand on her shoulder and began helping her up and taking her to a building which would later be known to her as a hospital. She wasent sure at the time of what all this meant, but was sure that she needed a place to stay because she wouldent of lasted another day outside in that storm. Personality Sacred, Blade has shown to be a calm and collected character, with a deep sense of loyalty and understanding of reason and logic. Reality of the world was a lie in which she lived in, her personality was blank. She pushes herself hard when it comes to getting stronger and to protect the village she lived or lives in. In her teen years, her personality changes, to a rather deeper concept as she tries to find or recover her lost memory later on in an attempt to fully understand her own life and meaning better. Her time spent within Konohagakure's Academy, was rather distant towards to her classmates; though some of them were actually annoying to her and either ignore them completely or just walk out of the area. Most of the times, she would skip class because they wouldent be going anywhere with all of the distractions. As a teenager, Blade has began to began to see how dull the world was, as her eyes turned to a pale red color, with little hope. She has grown to express less and less of her true feelings, even her most happy and sarcastic of feelings. Though, it seems she does sometimes express concern to others at times, much of her growth has been through accepting others into her reality. Year - 690 The hospital was dull and boring most of the time, but she had to make due with what she had. Staring at the sealing, the words saddness, betrayal, revenge anguish hatered and pain ran through her head as she thought about it for a moment . Raising her hands up to her chest, she would begin to stare at it trying to figure out who she was but saddly, she did not know and decided to make up a name for herself being an orphan and all. Time had passed as she became healty enough to be admited from the hospital and soon after went to the academy to get enrolled because ninjas interested her at the time. Months later after missing two genin exams due to being sick, she decided to speak to the hokage about leaving the village for a while in search for a cure to this strange sickness and to probably get stronger along the way. Upon leaveing through the sewer exit, she made her way south after telling her friend tobias to keep quiet about it in order to lower suspision. A few days later she ended up at a temple of some sort and began training in the ways of the sword for a while being it peaked her interest, but little did she know that all this was going to change in the folowing 2 months. Upon waking up on the 12th of October, iorn temple had taken a fall, all the houses where smashed to bits or either had a hole in them. As for the temple, the floor boards where broken with sand heaping up into the center or it. Bridges where broken while the lightposts where snapped in half. She had not noticed this all at first because she fell asleep blind folded. Blade just noticed when she was feeling around the wall and ended up falling through it when pressed against it while untieing the blind fold shortly after to see this disaster. At the moment, she would wounder whether to return to the leaf or not. In-Game Storyline'' Year 695 Narriation: A light in the sky zoomed down on her presence, from degree to degree woundering how gods child had been doing so far since he had put her on this planet. She had looked lifeless and had sat down on pourch, legs extended outwards, arms unmoving at her sides and head tilted downwards as her seemingly lifeless eyes would stare down at her lap. She seemed and looked like a puppet waiting for its master to come pick her lifeless body off from the ground. Looking up, the 14 year old had responded to the voice which had called upon her with a nod. The womans name was Meiyo, Jess we had been told to travel to the mining village and to guard it untill the others had arrived, but who knew that the future held beyond this point. A few hours had passed and darkness had finally begun to fall onto the earth, it was time to start moving towards their destination. Reaching Kohonoa after four years of intense training, she stood infront of five to six story gate wounding how when she would get back to training and not of the people she would be able to see again. The teen must of still been broken and memory still loss. Looking up to the sound of her voice, she had heard Akimichi, Taka calling her name as he slid down to greet her or to get a closer look. ' Sacreddddd~~.....' he would call out with a dawing of the name and so her story begins. Category:People